Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home
Here is how Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends and Finding the way home goes in Fantasyland Rescue. Princess Yuna: (remembering Gator's advice) Guys, Remember to stay close together. We don't want to get lost here. Dusty Crophopper: Yuna's right, Duck. We have to stick together. Duck: Right. As Yuna, Dusty and Duck came around the bends and screech to a halt, they could believe their eyes. In the front of Yuna, Dusty and Duck, a little circus engine, an old red engine, a little blue switcher engine, a mixed-traffic engine, a big blue streamlined express engine, a little tank engine, a black tender engine, a Welsh musical tank engine, an old yellow engine, a red engine, an old copper engine, a silver engine, a big red engine, a female pink engine, a blue engine with red wheels, a little blue tender engine, a green tank engine, an American legend engine, a green medical engine, an electric train, a big green engine, a yellow Timken engine, a small green tender engine, a teal tender engine, a streamlined engine and a little blue Russian engine. Princess Yuna: Wow, That's a lot of engines right there! Dusty Crophopper: I'll say! Duck: Who are you? Princess Yuna: And where are we? The engines are introduced themselves. Casey Jr.: Names Casey Jr.! Toots: My names Toots! Tillie: I'm Tillie! Tootle: Tootle! Montana: Names Montana! Emma: The name is Emma! Puffle: Puffle. Ivor: I'm Ivor! Jebediah: The names Jebediah! Georgia: My name's Georgia! Pete: Names Pete! Farnsworth: Farnsworth! Alfred: I'm Alfred! Melissa: I'm Melissa! Tom Jerry: I'm Tom Jerry! Azul: My name is Azul! Greendale Rocket: Call me, "Greendale". Johnny: I'm Johnny! Doc: Just call me, "Doc". Jacob Pneumatic: I'm Jacob Pneumatic! Huey: I'm Huey! Timothy Timken: Timothy Timken, call me "Big Tim"! Bonnie: I'm Bonnie! Jason: My name's Jason! Sir Reginald: Sir Reginald At your service! Sasha: Name's Sasha! Princess Yuna: Please to meet you. The Fantasyland Engines: We live here! Dusty Crophopper: Where's here? Duck: Yeah. Where's here? Ivor: You're in Fantasyland. Duck: Fantasyland? Casey Jr.: It's our home! Alfred: That must be the famous Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper! Princess Yuna: How did you know? Toots: We heard tell about how you defeated the evil Jester. Tootle: And how you became friends with the Maximals and help them defeat the Predacons. Montana: That's right! Doc: And how you've helped the Skylanders reformed Kaos, The Doom Raiders and the Villains. Casey Jr.: You two were a great team. Princess Yuna: We could use someone to show us around Fantasyland. Casey Jr.: I'll give a tour. Tillie: Would you like that? Princess Yuna: Sure thing. Dusty Crophopper: That would be great. During the tour. Princess Yuna: How did you get to Fantasyland? Casey Jr.: I came here from my old home, Disneyland, Then I got tricked by Montana by faking a shortcut to a new place to set a circus, Then I forget the coaches when I was shown around Fantasyland, Then we became friends, And I helped and became friends with the rest of the engines who lived here. Princess Yuna: Wait. You mean to tell me that your old home is Disneyland and come and goes back anytime? Casey Jr.: That's the whole truth. Female voice: Hello, Casey Jr.! Casey Jr.: Twilight, Great to see you! Human Twilight Sparkle: Oh, And I see you got some company. Duck: That must be the human counterparts of all others from Equestria! Human Rarity: You must be Yuna and Dusty! Casey Jr.: That's them. Human Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle! I'm the personal protégé of Canterlot High. Human Rarity: Rarity, How do you do? Human Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Human Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Human Applejack: Howdy, Names Applejack! Human Rainbow Dash: S'up, I'm Rainbow Dash! Dog Spike: I'm Spike! Human Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom! Human Sweetie Belle: My name's Sweetie Belle! Human Scootaloo: Mine's Scootaloo! Human Sunset Shimmer: Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Human Flash Sentry: Flash Sentry. I'm Twilight's boyfriend. Princess Yuna: Please to meet you. Duck: Please to make your acquaintance. Dusty Crophopper: Pleasure's all ours. Dog Spike: What brings you guys here? Princess Yuna: We have to find a way home! Human Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we can help you. Tillie: That's what friends are for. Duck: Would like to continue the tour before anything else, Casey Jr.? Casey Jr.: Sure, Duck. Dusty Crophopper: Please do. During the tour. Casey Jr.: This is the train yard, where all us engines work very hard, Pete and Big Tim's job is to roll some Freight Trains, Farnsworth takes Passenger Trains, Jebadiah's job is taking the Milk Train, Georgia takes the Mail Train and Tillie takes the Birthday Train. Princess Yuna: No kidding! Casey Jr.: This is where all the fun starts around Fantasyland. And the tour goes on. After the tour. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the tour, Casey Jr.! Casey Jr.: Anytime! Duck: Now, To find our way back home. Johnny: (whistles) Casey Jr., Just the Train I've been looking for. Ivor: And I see you've got company. Casey Jones: Cinderella, the controller of the railway, was waiting for you. Landon: Come on, We've got work to do. Emery Elizabeth: Let's go. Casey Jr.: Coming, We'll see you three later. Big Tim: Nice meeting you. Princess Yuna: See ya. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks for the tour. Duck: Come on, Let's go find a way home. As Yuna, Dusty and Duck try to find a way home. But, They can't figure out where to go. Princess Yuna: There's no way home! Dusty Crophopper: Our friends in Equestria and Sodor will be worried sick about us! Duck: There's got to be another way, I just knew it. Princess Yuna: We'll find another way tomorrow. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225